Problem: The distance from Goteborg to Jonkiping on a map is 88 cm. The scale on the map is 1 cm: 15 km. How far is it between the two city centers, in kilometers?
Answer: If one centimeter on the map is 15 kilometers in reality, then we have the ratio $1 \text{ cm on map} : 15 \text{ km in reality}$. Multiplying the ratio by 88, we get $88 \text{ cm on map} : 15 \cdot 88 \text{ km in reality} =88 \text{ cm on map} : 1320 \text{ km in reality}$. Thus, the cities are $\boxed{1320}$ kilometers apart.